


Favorite Bouquet

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: "Oswald, I have a riddle for you!""Ed..." Oswald sighed, looking up from his notebook and frowning to his roommate. "Does it have to be now? I'm doing homework for once in my life.""Please?" Edward asked, approaching Oswald with a wide smile and an excited moving of his legs. Oswald hummed and then nodded, turning the chair towards Edward. "Excellent!"





	Favorite Bouquet

"Oswald, I have a riddle for you!"  
  
"Ed..." Oswald sighed, looking up from his notebook and frowning to his roommate. "Does it have to be now? I'm doing homework for once in my life."  
  
"Please?" Edward asked, approaching Oswald with a wide smile and an excited moving of his legs. Oswald hummed and then nodded, turning the chair towards Edward. "Excellent! Which is it, that is eaten but can be toxic, makes perfume but smells putrid, is colorful and hides within a forest, is an herb but grows in trees?"  
  
"... flowers" Oswald answered after a short while, and Edward's eyes sparked in surprise and happiness.   
  
"Yes! You did it!" He exclaimed, and then from his back he took a bouquet of flowers. Oswald went pink on the cheeks. "Can you believe that nor Kristin, Isabella or Lee figured it out before i showed them the bouquet?"  
  
"I... They didn't? Wow" Oswald said, his blush disappearing as a deep annoyance filled up his veins.   
  
"Yes. And I promised I would only give it to the one that got it right" Edward said, handing him the flowers. "So they are yours. Congratulations!"  
  
The blush in Oswald's cheeks returned immediately.   
  
"Thank you, I suppose" he mumbled, taking the flowers in his hands and smelling them with a shy smile on his face. "These are my favorite."  
  
"I knew you would get it right, so I didn't want to disappoint" Edward explained, sitting down in front of Oswald and smiling. Oswald smiled back, nodding slowly.   
  
"They don't deserve your riddles or presents" he mumbled, and smelled the flowers again. Edward simply chuckled.  
  
"Yes. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
